harry potter his childhood memory
by masterreader 26
Summary: this is story about light side reutrn from death after defeat voldmort and his followers
1. Chapter 1 return from death

Lily Potter groaned as she opened her eyes to the light, _it's too bright_ she thought, as she shut her eyes again. The result of it caused memories and thoughts to come flooding into the forefront of her mind.

_'Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!_

_'Avada Kedavra!'_

Lily cringed remembering that terrifying green light filling the hallway as she ran with Harry, leaving her beloved husband behind. The pain of losing her husband gripped her as it had done as she took the stairs two at time and she swallowed trying to push the tears away – there was no way her husband, her James, was still alive, not after that.

_'Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!'_

_'Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now.'_

_'Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead –'_

_'This is my last warning –'_

_'Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything ...'_

_'Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!'_

Lily could remember dying – she could remember that same green light that killed James rushing towards her as she stood defiant in front of her son. She could remember falling to the ground and everything going black. She forced herself not to think about James, that if she was still alive maybe he would be still. Instead she focused on pushing herself up and looking around. It was a while until she noticed the messy mop of dark hair beside her as she was more focused in the distance, on the surroundings. A thing she never noticed was the gravestone behind her.

"James?" she whispered softly, reaching out towards him as she inwardly prayed that she wasn't seeing things. "James."

She spoken louder and gave his shoulder a shake. Waiting as he ground and opened his multi-coloured hazel eyes, those orbs quickly looking on her own.

"Lily," her name was a breathed sigh of relief as he sat up, fixing his glasses and looking around confused – though his gaze could not stay off her face for long. Both of their voices croaked when they spoke as though they had sat in silence for a very long time. James cleared his throat before speaking again. "You – you didn't die too, did you, Lils?"

Lily debated how to answer – she was sure she had died but she also sure that she was alive right now.

"Look around, James. Properly," she instructed him.

James picked up on the seriousness of her voice straight away and gave his surroundings a closer look than he had when he first sat up. It didn't take him long at all to realise that they were in the Godric's Hollow graveyard. He drew a deep breath in before standing up – he limbs screaming at him in agony as he did so – and turned to help Lily up.

"Let's go look at the house," he suggested in a vain attempt to have something to do. "Talk to no-one."

They walked out the graveyard and through the kissing gate hand in hand, trying to appear normal and stay out of sight. A different job seeing as their clothing, though muggle, was torn and dusty and though for James it made no different their hair looked like they had just crawled out of bed.

It didn't take them long to wander the familiar route to their home, which outside looking liked very little had changed except a ginger-haired lady gardening with three children messing around not far from her and a teenager reading a book, sprawled out under a tree.

James following his instincts of war began to back away but Lily moved forward blatantly disregarding what he'd said in the graveyards.

"Excuse me?" she called politely.

The other woman looked up from where she was digging at some soil; she was pretty, her hair tumbling down her back like a mane and her eyes a warm, welcoming brown. Dressed in well-fitting jeans, a light purple tee-shit with only a small circular locket and wedding ring she looked like the perfect countryside mother.

"Can I help you?" she smiled in response as she stood up. "I haven't seen you around, I thought my husband and I knew everyone! I'm Ginny, by the way, Ginny Potter."

Lily glanced back at James and they both turned to stare at Ginny, noting the wand sticking out her boot. James stepped forward to be a Lily's side.

"First, are you really giving your name out to strangers in times like this," he frowned incredulously. "and did you just say Potter?"

"Times like these?" Ginny laughed and James and Lily shared a second look, Ginny turned to look at him and her laugh stopped abruptly. "Oh Merlin."

"What is it?" Lily asked concerned, looking between the two of them – did this woman know James?

"Harry" – both Lily and James cringed at the name but Ginny either didn't notice or paid it no heed – "warned me this might happen…" she was still staring at James looking lost for a few moments as she trailed off. "Kids!"

She'd clearly decided what to do and the three children ran over to her grinning, covered in grass stains and mud, whilst the teen came over calmly. The two small boys looked a great deal like James, Lily couldn't help notice, both with that scruffy Potter black hair, the younger one even had glasses. The teen had the same hair too just turquoise in colour. The girl however clearly had her mother's looks with the same red/ginger hair that instead went cascading down her back in curls right to her waist.

"What have you three been doing?" Ginny scolded looking down at her three young children. "Go clean up before your father see's you!"

"Mummy!" giggled the little girl seeming around 6 or 7 years old. "Daddy won't care, you know that!"

The sigh that Ginny elicited clearly said that the little girl was right and Lily could help smiling.

"Is your father in the house?"

The eldest child replied, "Nope, he told me to tell you that he had to rush to work."

Ginny looked lost again for a second, biting down on her lip.

"Thank you, Jamie," she smiled eventually. "Come in the house with me – all of you."

She added the last bit looking back at Lily and James as she waved them through the gate and began to walk in the house. They followed her cautiously


	2. Chapter 2 ministery of magic

CHAPTER 2 MINISTERY OF MAGIC

the Potters all made their way into the cosy sitting room and again Lily and James looked around noticing little changes her and there. It had the homely feel to it, the layout was similar although of course the furnishings were different. Ginny had sent the kids to play upstairs which they did without question and then she left them to get them some food. Something of course they were immensely grateful for.

"What's going on, James?" Lily spoke up after they sat in silence for a while. "What are these people doing in our home?"

"You know, love, I don't think this house belongs to us anymore," James replied in a low voice. "What I have on my mind, however, is how many Potters do you know?"

"In the wizarding world? Just you but in the Muggle world it's quite a common surname."

James frowned and looking around the familiar room – taking in the moving photos, the pot of floo powder and remembering the wand sticking out from under Ginny's top. These people were definitely not Muggles. He opened his mouth to say so to Lily when Ginny returned.

"Here we are," she almost sang placing a plate of sandwiches and drinks on the coffee table. "Figured you'd be hungry after being dead for 34 years."

James dropped the sandwich he'd picked up, "dead?"

"…34 years?" Lily added. Ginny didn't respond and they feel into silence. "That's impossible; no spell can revive the dead!"

Ginny shook her head sadly, "don't ask me, the ministry would have my neck…"

"We won't tell," James sent her a grin.

Ginny laughed but still shock her head, "my husband won't be pleased either, which reminds me, I better take you there."

She began to move before she'd even finished the sentence towards the fireplace. Lily and James glanced at each other but she wasn't gone long enough for them to discuss this new bit of information. James had barely opened his mouth when she returned with a bushy-haired woman and two small children.

The new woman stared at them for a few seconds, broken only by Ginny's nudge as she walked back to her seat. Then she smiled.

"Hello," she greeted her brown eyes sparkling happily. "It's so nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Weasley. These are my children Rose and Hugo."

James was still reeling at this new information so Lily was left to smile and greet the new comers. Ginny interrupted though, a smile still fixed on her face though Lily could see a hint of worry burning in her eyes.

"Okay, we can all have a chat if everything's goes well," she turned to Hermione. "Thank you for doing this!"

Hermione beamed in response, "of course! Good luck."

The last bit was to Lily and James who both frowned wondering why on earth they would need luck. She left without explanation though taking her kids out the room and up the stairs. They turned towards Ginny who was back by the fireplace.

"We need to go to the Ministry," she explained. "You need to see the Head Auror."

Smiling at some secret joke, she stepped into the fire place. Lily and James copied her moments later. As soon as they were all through Ginny wasted no time in heading off again that secret smile still lodged on her face. It didn't take them long to reach the Auror Office and Ginny continued straight through without pausing only looking back every now and then to check the were still there. Occasionally she stopped to say hello and answer a few people's questions.

"Hello Ma'am."

"Hey Mrs Potter."

"Good morning, Ginny."

"Hello Mrs Potter," one man stopped them. "How are you today?"

"I'm well thank you, Dave, how are the kids?"

"Nutcases," Ginny laughed.

"My husbands in his office right?"

The man glanced past her at Lily and James but then nodded, "Yes ma'am, he is. Has been all morning."

"Thanks," Ginny smiled before gesturing them along.

Ginny didn't bother knocking when they reached the office door, instead walking straight through leaving Lily and James to follow her warily inside, scrutinising the Head Auror as they did so.

The most they could see of him sat at his desk was that he had the same scruffy black hair as his sons and was, of course, dressed in his auror robes. He only bothered looking up when Ginny stopped in front of his desk causing a wide smile to slip across his face. Standing up to greet her, Lily and James caught sight on his eye. Brilliant emerald green – the same as Lily's. Old eyes though, aged in comparison to the rest of him, like they had seen far too much for their age. To Lily especially it seemed some much more than being an auror.

But that's not possible, Lily thought, Harry died, I know he did, I failed to protect him, but she couldn't help the hope rising in her, no matter how hard she tried to push it down. James knowing exactly what his wife was thinking and having a similar war inside of himself wrapped a strong arm around her waist.

The Head Auror was too focused on his wife to have noticed them yet. Of course, Harry was aware there were people in the room but he was just waiting a little while – Ginny had brought them in, she'd explain. He'd rather greet her first.

She hugged him as he got into her reach.

"Hello, love," he chuckled.

"Hi…" she breathed, he went to pull back but she tightened her grip around him. "Don't freak but your parents have appeared."

Harry tensed in her arms and pulled back glancing at them quickly over her shoulder. They sure as hell looked like his parents but Harry had had more than enough mistakes and people trying to complete an identity theft in here than was right. He couldn't get his hopes up – even if he could feel them going crazy inside of him. His lips twitched up and Ginny pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Can I stay?"

Harry's smile widened and he laughed – Ginny here would keep him grounded. "Yes, you can stay."

Her face now neutral, Ginny went a sat herself on a cabinet at the side of them so she could watch her husband at work. Harry took a deep breath and turned towards his parents, taking in their expressions. They clearly weren't hundred per cent who he was either.

"You two, why don't you come take a seat," he suggested, _treat them like anyone else _he told himself firmly.

With yet another shared glance, Lily and James did as the Head Auror said. James thought he might just explode when his said the sign placed on the front of the desk '_Harry James Potter, Head Auror'_ though there was that snide little voice in the back of his head telling him that it was a trick. His heart and Lily's plummeted when the Auror spoke again – his tone was not what James would have except his this was his son.

"Who are you?" Harry asked bluntly, planting himself behind the desk.

"Lily and James Potter," Lily answered after a quick glanced at her husband. The Auror nodded and sent a note flying out the room. Harry launched into an edited version of his regular speech "Okay, I'm sure you're both very confused about what's happening and what's going on. Ginny told me you appeared at our house, well your house."

"So!" James couldn't help jumping up and pointing a finger at him – only to receive a raised eyebrow.

"James," Lily whispered softly.

"Mr Potter, sit down," the Head Auror (James refused to think of him as Harry) said in a commanding tone. "Let me explain. For the last year many people have been returning from the dead, and before you interrupt me Mrs Potter, I know there is no spell to reawaken the dead. It's just happening and we're it as a gift."

Lily couldn't help interrupt none-the-less, "A gift?! But what about the Death Eaters that the Or-that everyone else has killed? What if the join Voldemort again?"

"I assure you, that's not possible," the Head informed her quickly and then smiled – Lily felt so much better with him smiling at her, something about his neutral, professional face bothered her immensely. "And you're safe to take about the Order of the Phoenix to me and my wife."

Lily smiled back but James questioned why it was.

"He's dead."

Lily let out a short laugh and James just gaped at the Head Auror who was rather sure was his son before he started to laugh to. Harry just leant back in his chair and let them laugh. The last time they'd been alive had been in the middle of war, it was hard to laugh then.

As they calmed down he continued speaking, "The Wizarding World is in its most resting time – or it was until you started showing and making my life difficult."

He sent them both warm smiles that left James and Lily both praying that this was Harry and not just some trick.

"Difficult!" Ginny breathed half-laughing behind them but no one could respond when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Harry called


	3. Chapter 3 true serum

Lily and James turned to see who had knocked on the door. A man that they assumed was around the Head Aurors age opened the door. With his round face, bright cheeks and blue eyes he reminded Lily of her friend Alice. His Hogwarts teachers robes waved as he walked towards Harry leaving people hovering in the door way

"I'm sorry to overload you like this, Harry," he said, dumping seven files down on Harry's desk. "This lot just turned up at Hogwarts and ghost of your godmother show up add my house ask you as wel."

Harry peered into the shadows of the door but couldn't make out the people.

"Who are they, Neville what about aunt marlene?"

"They _say, _I'm not saying if they are or not that's your job, but they say their Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, Sirius Black and Fabian and Gideon Prewett she wand come as wel sude i alow her see you ."

Harry stared at him for a second and glanced at the people who claimed to be Lily and James – with the way they were looking, Harry was pretty sure they would past their identity tests and he couldn't help the wide grin that slipping across his face.

"Send them in ifen godmother," he swallowed conjuring a few more chairs.

As invisble ghost float inside ministry office of head aurors give her god son hug sit next to him in ghost chair

As harry wipper uh aunt marlene plaese sit over there im going ask thies guys some question inout if they real are my parrent not death eater oke then wans ime done you can show yourself to them as marlene ghost look add harry and ginny as nodded and said oke

They filled in slowly and Harry was glad his work mask was already gone but it would have crumbled watching Remus, Tonks and Sirius fill into the room. The way that Remus and Sirius' face light up when they saw Lily and James was amazing. Sirius was also giving him powerful looks.

"Keep calm, please," everyone's heads snapped towards Harry's authoritive voice. "You'll have time for heartfelt greetings afterwards."

Neville laughed awkwardly and gestured towards the folders, "Henderson gave me Lily and Ja- your pare- gave me everyone's folders on my way up."

Harry looked over a Lily and James who were once again staring at him and he shot them a smile almost causing Lily to break down into sobs. "Thanks Neville."

Said man nodded and left and Harry turned back to his loved ones – he'd almost forgotten about Ginny perched at the side of the room until she caught his eye.

"Okay?" she mouthed and Harry gave a kinda shrug in return.

He guessed he was okay. He had people he had loved so much in one room after they died, he was almost 100% sure he had his parents back, he would have his godfather back if everything went according to plan, Teddy would have his parents, the marauders would be back together without the traitor. Only, however, if they past the test as his invisble godmother ghost was watching sithing next to ginny.

"Okay…" Harry dragged it out slowly.

Remus seemed to realise his predicament.

"We know the basics, who's allowed to come back," he smiled at Harry, "But not how long we've been dead."

Harry returned the smile.

"Thanks, Re – Mr- Professor," Remus grinned in return and Harry began to open a few of the folders. "So as I was explaining the year is 2015 and you have returned from the dead. For some reason during this time people age differently, slower, so whilst you four" - he gestured to his parents, godfather and Remus - "were once the same age since you died at different times and have been dead for different lengths of time you no longer are.

"Generally it works that if you died at 30 and it's been 10 years, you come back at the age of 35. So it's the amount of time you've been dead halved and then taken away from the age that you should be. It's all very confusing and we're not entirely sure why it's working like but it is…

"So Da-Mr and Mrs Potter, you're 38. Re-Mr Lupin you're 46 and Mrs Lupin you're 34. Mr Black, you're 45 – thank heavens you didn't come back the eldest because that simply wouldn't have worked."

James snorted and Lily smiled. Her son had his father in him then. For he had to be her son – Remus and Sirius knew him and he knew them, well it would seem. It was taking all she had not to reach across the desk and hug her baby boy. She and James both were revealing at his slip up. Every time he went to call James 'Dad', James' heart pulled. He'd never been 'Dad', he'd been 'Dada' but never 'Dad'.

"Misters Prewett, you're both, still twins you'll be pleased to here, at the age of 49.

"Ginny," Harry turned to look at her whilst inwardly celebrating that he'd made his mum smile and his dad laugh. It was childish that he took so much pleasure out of it. He really wanted to hear his parents laugh properly now, "could you do me a favour?"

"What do you need, love?"

Sirius' head snapped up at the affectionate name and grinned a dog like grin, his head going between the two of them like he was watching a tennis match.

"I'm out of Veritaserum…" he let it trail of suggestively and Ginny smiled at him, leaping off her perch. Harry called after her as she left the office. "Thanks!"

Everyone's faces besides Sirius who was too busy contemplating over his godson's love life pulled faces at the thought of the serum. It didn't take Ginny very long to return with the vial of potion and a load of glasses. The recently alive eyed her and the glasses warily and she filled them up and added the potion.

"Sorry," Harry said, attempting to put his work mask back on. "Standard procedure – Mu-_Mrs Potter_ would you mind going first?"

Feeling less uncomfortable now being so confident that Harry was her son, Lily took the potion without complaint and the people in the office waited for it to take effect. Harry shuffled some papers around to make sure her folder and questions were the ones on top and the ones he was reading from.

"Can you I have your full name, please?"

"Lily Felicity Potter nee Evans.

"Your Patronus is?"

"A Doe," and Harry smiled a little bit as he wrote it down.

"And how did you find out you were a witch?"

"My best friend at the time told me…"

"That was?"

"Severus Snape."

Harry watched as his godfather's and father's face crinkled with disgust.

"Can I – Can I ask," Remus looked at Harry warily, it was odd for the boy to stutter. Harry bounced his pen on the question a few times wondering why he had decided to put this specific one as one of her identity questions. "What Voldemort said to you that night in the nursery?"

James' head snapped from his son to his wife – what could Voldemort have said to a mother protecting her only child?

"He told to step aside, that I didn't need to die," Lily's voice, unlike Harry's rather quiet questions, was strong.

Harry swallowed as he shut her folder and placed it to the side, "thank you."

He reached under his desk and pulled out the antidote, pouring it into the glass for Lily, for his _mother_ he realised with a start, to drink.

"Did it go all right?" she asked as soon as she was aware again.

Harry gave her a tight smile, "Yes…Mum. It- it went fine. You can be welcome back into the world of the living also i have surprise for you later your going like that mum."

Lily beamed at him, tears already leaking out of her eyes before she flew around the desk to hug him. Harry hugged his mum as tightly as she squeezing him, trying not to cry himself. He caught his father's gaze when he opened them and beamed. If Lily was Lily, James had to be James.

"I didn't fail," she sobbed into his shoulder and Harry pulled back, breaking eye contact with his father, in surprise.

"Of course, you didn't fail, mum," Harry said completely confused – she had to know she was her. "What could you have made you think that?"

"I thought I didn't protect you," she gasped through her tears.

Harry not sure what to do, just held his mum while she cried, he knew it wasn't the right time to be smiling but he couldn't help himself, he hadn't felt this happy since his kids were born.

Once she calmed down, Harry spoke again, "Go to Ginny, and get to know her. I need to work."

Lily squeezed him tighter for a second before placing a kiss on his cheek. Slowly she headed over to Ginny, wary now of the woman who had been so kind to them so far. It was different now. She was her daughter-in-law not just a strange stranger. Ginny was the one to hug her and mutter that everything's okay now causing Lily to smile and squeeze her tightly too. She'd always wanted a daughter if she and James survived the war.


	4. Chapter 4 interrogation

Harry smiled as he turned back towards his father.

"Dad," he said enjoying how it sounded on his tongue. "Do you want to go next?"

The smile James gave him told him everything and the process started again. James' folder had been harder for people to put together – what secrets did James Potter have that Peter Pettigrew would not have told the Death Eaters. Things like his animagus form and his secrets jaunts into the woods/shrieking shack even his saving of Snape's life were all things Wormtail knew.

"You told Remus something in your 6th year of Hogwarts, something you never told anyone – not Sirius or Peter or Lily or anyone eles – regarding Severus Snape. What was it?"

Harry heard Remus whistle and Sirius turned to his best mate.

"That I didn't hate and I never had. He had Lily, he was easy target and I needed someone to let my anger out on at times – it spiralled out of control. I just hoped that our tormenting him wasn't what led him towards the dark arts – even if he did give it back in tenfold."

Lily breathed out heavily, staring at her husband in surprise. He had never hated Snape, she could hardly believe that. Sixth year though was when he started to mature, when he started walking away from Snape's taunts and deflating his head. She smiled at the side of his head as he drunk the antidote in one shot.

James followed his wife's example and asked how it went and Harry respond in the exact same way with a wide smile on his face. His words caused the warm feeling to spread through James and, like Lily, he walked round the desk to hug his son only just having enough control to not let the tears that were in his eyes fall – Sirius would probably never let him live it down if he did. Eventually though he released Harry and went back to Lily who wasted no time pressing a kiss to his lips.

Harry looked away and turned to Sirius.

"Mr Black, please drink."

The sentence brought a smirk to Sirius' face from being addressed so formally by his own godson. Once the name was done Harry looked at his folder for the security questions.

As marlene invisble ghost was watching him

"How did you escape the dementors kiss back in 1994?"

"You and Hermione Granger went back in time and broke me out of Flitwicks office before Fudge could bring the dementors over. You also saved a hippogriff which aided my escape."

"Buckbeak," Dora chuckled fondly.

Harry smiled at her, "what do Ron, Hermione and I call your dog room when we realised that _Padfoot _was no longer safe?"

"Snuffles same name my ex use to call my."

A snort came from James and Harry grinned back him, filling a glass of antidote for Sirius. The hug Sirius bestowed upon Harry was quick but tight before he rushed to Lily and James. Harry shared a smile with Remus. Once he was done crying on them, he spoke to Ginny wrapping her in short hug.

"So you and Harry, huh?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"As good as it is to have you back, Sirius," Ginny said with a Weasley blush, "shut up sit over there why surprice for later if you behave."

"Yes, Lady Potter," he gave her mock bow only to be kicked by James and give a help of pain.

Before they could really start going at it and Remus knew they would he, pick up a glass.

"Shall I?"

"Please," Harry chuckled. "Okay, full name?"

"Remus John Lupin," he replied without missing a beat.

"What did you say to me third year about my Boggart?"

Remus replied sounding very much like the professor he was, "that suggests that what you fear most of all is – fear. Very wise, Harry."

"Thanks Remus," Harry breathed pushing the antidote towards him whilst that took affect he turned to Ginny. "What time is it, Gin?"

"12," she grimaced sympathetically and at the curious looks explained, "it's meant to be his day off."

"Ouch," Fabian muttered and Harry looked over at the twins – they were unusually quite for people who were meant to be relatives of Fred and George especially since Harry knew that they knew most the people in the room.

"Right, Mrs _Nymphadora _Lupin, please drink," taking the one opportunity to call her her full name that he would probably ever get without being hexed in return.

Practically a test in itself which she passed by screeching, "don't call me Nymphadora!" before she took her serum.

"Right, full name?" Harry asked.

"Nymphadore Cassandra Lupin nee Tonks," she replied with the undertone of Sirius muttering how he couldn't believe Remus had married his baby cousin.

"Do you like it?" Harry said with a smirk and both Sirius and Remus leaned forward in anticipation.

"No," Tonks replied strongly even through the serum. "It's Tonks or Dora."

"How boring," Sirius muttered, kicking his feet. "I was hoping she would say she liked it."

"So was I," Harry grinned at his godfather. "In the orders house what did you keep knocking over?"

Her face dropped into a scowl, "that stupid elephant umbrella stand."

"And," Harry caught Ginny's eye with a smile, "What did you teach Ginny Weasley" – the Prewetts heads snapped over to Ginny – "to do in the summer we were all staying there?"

"How to check if a door had an Imperturbable Charm on it – by flinging objects at the door in questions," Tonks said. "I think she threw dungbombs at it."

Harry looked back over at Ginny who laughed and nodded before giving Tonks the antidote. She quickly gave Harry a wink and Ginny a hug before moving out the way.

"Right, Ginny" Harry said, filling through the last two folders, "Give me a hand, they're your uncles. There's nothing in here, the ministry doesn't seem to know much about them…"

As his godmother ghost was watching him and smile


	5. Chapter 5 molly twin brothers

"Sorry, Harry, love," Ginny said. "I don't know anything that isn't known by everyone. Mum misses them so much that she doesn't really like to talk about them, just a few comments here and there, we learned most from their old friends."

Gideon and Fabian stared at her, looking her up and down, as though looking for the baby they had seen before they died. Eventually they spoke.

"You're Ginny?" Fabian began to ask

"Our niece?" finished Gideon.

Ginny smiled at the twin talk, which she hadn't heard for many years, and nodded, although her smile was a sad. Harry knew she was thinking of George, how he and Fred had loved to twin talk, finishing each others sentences, and, now, poor George couldn't do that.

George was distraught after the war, for a while he just sat in his room, only letting his mum into give him meals, but once he came out and started joking again, he would say something expecting Fred to finish it and looking so sad when he looked at the empty space that Fred usually filled. It was odd to begin with to hear Georges laugh without Fred's, when you think of George you automatically think of Fred, they're a package deal, there was no George without Fred, except now there was - Harry hoped Fred would return soon.

"How about we bring my mum in?" Ginny suggested. "Her or Dad."

"Molly?" said Gideon.

"Yes, Molly, I want –" said Fabian

"- to see –" interrupted Gideon

"- my sister," they finished together.

They, along with Ginny, looked at Harry with hopeful eyes, but Harry wasn't sure. He didn't want to get Molly's hopes up either, just as he hadn't his. What if they turned out to be impostors? It was highly unlikely, considering that everyone else in this room was who they said they were, but there was a chance. He didn't want Molly to be upset as he knew she would, she'd be heart-broken to see them and then discover that it wasn't them really. Ginny, as was normal, seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Harry, you're right, there is a chance that they could be Death Eaters,' Ginny began; Harry looked at her and tried to stop his thoughts to concentrate on her voice. 'But they haven't attacked any of us yet -"

"But what if the Death Eaters want to avenge your mum for killing Bellatrix?"

"Molly killed –" Fabian began.

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" Gideon finished.

"Hell yeah!" Sirius laughed.

She Finally gone marlene ghost wispered

As harry abnd ginnyb both nodded smiled add sirius

Harry and Ginny continued their conversation as though they hadn't been interrupted: "Death Eaters know that the best way to hurt Mum is through her family that, love, is common knowledge. Please, Harry, just explain it to her."

Harry looked at her for a while, thinking it through in his head, she smiled at him, Dora, Lily and James nodded, Remus and Sirius looked like they weren't sure and the twins looked hopeful. Harry sighed.

"Fine," he said eventually and Ginny gave him a dazzling smile. "I want to get this done today, maybe they'll let me have the day of tomorrow."

"I hope so," Ginny said, as she moved to the fireplace. "You said you'd go flying with the boys, they were really looking forward to it."

She picked up some Floo Powder before chucking it into the fire and disappearing. Harry frowned thinking how he could make it up to them.

"Boys?" Sirius asked.

"Teddy, Jamie and Al," Harry replied smiling slightly.

"Teddy?" Dora said, leaning forward.

"Yeah who is fine and happy," Harry said smiling at her and Remus. "I need to make it up to them, I've been working overtime with everything going on - I'll take them out or something."

Dora smiled, "so he lives with you?"

"Since his grandmother died, I'm sorry about that, Dora."

"Will someone please tell me who Teddy is?" James asked annoyed cutting of Dora as she went to respond.

"My son," Remus said quietly. James, Lily and Sirius stared at him, but before they could say anything about it he quickly turned to Harry. "The other two boys? Your sons?"

"Yes," Harry said shortly about to continues with more when the flames turned green and Ginny stepped out.

"Mum'll be here in a minute," Ginny said smiling, "she's just telling Dad were she's going, he's in his shed again. I told her not to get he hopes up."

"Thanks, Gin," he replied as the flames turned green once again and a slightly plump woman with hair the same colour as Ginny's stepped out.

"Molly," Fabian and Gideon breathed so quietly that only Harry, who was sitting across the desk from them, heard.

"Fabian! Gideon!" she cried a smile breaking out on her face.

"Mum," said Ginny. "What did I tell you?"

Molly nodded and turned to Harry with her usual motherly smile.

"Hello, Harry, dear," she said smiling. "Enjoying your day off?"

"Hello, Molly," Harry said also smiling and rising from behind the desk, "and considering that I'm at work, I'm enjoying my day off more than thought I would."

He glanced at the people he'd checked and Molly followed his gaze to only gasp in response. To distract so they could get to work he walked round the desk to hug her before gesturing to the seat next to his behind the desk as watch marlene ghost as wel smiled add her.

"Ginny's filled you in?" he asked as he sat down

"No not really, just told me not to get my hopes up, but now I see why," she said watching the twins warily.

"Okay, I've checked everyone else, these are the last two," Harry said gesturing to those sitting with Ginny and then to her brothers and continues his sentence at a speed. Molly was used to his speed talking to fill people in by now. "The ministry doesn't know anything that isn't known to the world so Ginny thought it would be a good idea to have you check them. Are you okay with that?"

The last question was said slowly, in his normal voice with a hint of concern. He didn't want Molly doing anything that would upset her after all she'd done for him over the years.

"Just fine," Molly smiled.

"Okay Gideon you first, Fabian it might be hard but don't say a word, alright?"

They both nodded before Gideon drank his Veritiserum, Harry waited a while before beginning.

"Full Name?" he asked as he picked up his pen.

"Gideon Mick Prewett," Harry then nodded to Molly who gulped and took his hand. He squeezed it as comfort.

"When I was six and Mum and Dad had gone out for Halloween and left me in the care of you two, one: what did you want to dress as? Two: what did you want to dress me as?"

"I wanted to dress me and Fabian as Siamese twins and you as a cat," he said, sounding as though he was bored which was an effect of the serum. "We were going to make you a cat with two heads so you matched us but when mum and dad went out we couldn't."

Molly smiled, "What was dad's last words to you?"

"Don't go doing anything stupid now, you here, you and Fabian may not care about you lives enough but me, your mother and Molly do, so be careful, both of you." he answered.

"Is that enough?" Molly asked Harry.

"That's perfect," he smiled and nodded.

Harry poured out the antidote once again and pushed across the desk. As soon as the effects were over Molly flew across the desk at Gideon. His eyes had barely returned to the normal brightness - the potion made them dull - before they had their vision observed by a large of amount of red hair. He hugged her tightly sensing she needed it before Harry cleared his throat, although there was an apologetic look on his face.

"Molly, I'm really sorry to stop the reunion but we have all the time in the world left and you can catch up at home, with _both _your brothers, as soon as we clear Fabian," he really sounded sorry so Molly let go of her brother and sat down next to him and Gideon went to sit with the other people who had been cleared. "Right Fabian, you know what to do by now."

"Yeah," he said before downing his truth serum.

"Name?" Harry said, repeating the process.

"Fabian Eric Prewett," he replied.

Molly asked him a series of question before Fabian got to take the antidote. Molly threw herself at Fabian this time and hugged him. They stayed locked in an embrace for a little while before Gideon came and wrapped his arms around both his siblings.

Eventually Molly called Ginny over.

"Yes, Mum?" she asked as she walked away from Harry who was putting all their folders away.

"You probably don't remember your uncles do you?"

"Not at all," Ginny told her sadly.

"Oh well, little one," Gideon grinned.

"We'll just have to make up for lost time," Fabian added.

Harry glanced up and laughed at Ginny's worried expression – she had reason to of course growing up with Fred and George.

"Gin," he called and she drifted back over to him. "I've got to do some paperwork for this lot are you going with your mum and uncles or back to the kids also you need take my godmother with you aas wel because wand her toby a surprice for everyone?"

"Back to the kids," Ginny smiled at him watching the way his eyes left her every now and then to jump over to his parents who were locked in an embrace laughing the Remus, Sirius and Tonks. Though their eyes drifted to him just as often. "I'll left Hermione there. I'll take our lot back with me and won't tell the kids anything till you get home. When you do, you're taking them out flying or something to wear them out and harry dear you tell them about aunt marlene ghost or not ."

"Yes, dear all do that later," Harry smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

Quickly they all left in a whirlwind of hugs and kisses – his parents and Sirius had a hard time letting go of him as did he – but eventually office looked as if nothing had happened and he was sat filling in all the paperwork. He'd caught Molly just before she left to whisper her news.

"I don't want to get your hopes up but," he paused and she stared up at him with his wife's eyes, "blood relatives often come back within a few days of each other…"

Molly gave him a sad smile, "we can hope."

With that said she had disappeared alon with marlene ghost and with her brothers. It was only a couple of hours, just as Harry was putting away the last of the paperwork that another knock sounded on the door.

"Come on in!"

Neville was back through the door and Harry smiled – it was lucky it was a Saturday or he'd have had to send an Auror to collect all the dead appearing there. There was only one person this time- Fred Weasley.

He walked in with an impish grin on his face, "Head Auror, Harry, nice job!"

"Thanks, Fred," Harry couldn't help but chuckle – if Fred turned out to actually be Fred then it would make Molly's week.

"Here's his folder, Harry," said Neville. "I grabbed it on my way in again, save someone a bit work."

"Thanks, Neville," Harry said taking the folder from him. Neville nodded and left. Leaving Harry to gesture Fred to the seat opposite his desk; "take a seat, Fred."

Fred sat without question and looked at Harry as he opened the folder.

'So now what?' he asked. 'Neville said that I had to come to the Head Auror to be checked?'

"Yeah," Harry said pouring the truth serum once again into cup. "You need to drink this so I can check you are who you say you are."

"Right-t-o," Fred grinned, taking the serum from Harry and drinking it in one.

'Name?' Harry said picking up his pen for hopefully the last time today.

"Fredrick Fabian Weasley," said Fred having the same bored tone as the others – it was extremely odd coming from a Weasley twin.

"What did you do to make your brother, Ronald Billius Weasley, scared of spiders?" Harry asked.

"I turned his teddy bear into a giant spider because he broke my toy broomstick."

"And how did you know about all the secret passages at Hogwarts?"

"The Marauders Map," Fred said shortly.

"Which is?"

"A enchanted, detailed map of all of Hogwarts, made by Messers. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs."

"Sirius Black - innocent or guilty?"

"Innocent framed by Peter Pettigrew," Fred said but his eyes were returning to normal, the potion was wearing off - it was obviously a weak batch. After a few minutes he was completely back to normal. "Did I pass?"

"Yeah," Harry said grinning. "Yeah, you did."

"So what now?"

"You come back with me. I'm going to do your paperwork another day."


	6. Chapter 6 potter house

"Ginny! I'm home," Harry called loudly as he and Fred entered the house, "and I have a surprise!"

"I'm in the lounge, love with your godmother," she replied back at normal volume.

"Love?" Fred questioned his impish grin returning knowing full well that was his sister.

"Umm," Harry said suddenly feeling very awkward. "Yeah, we're married."

"Brilliant!" Fred exclaimed

"Brilliant?" Harry repeated. "Your brother's were all but ready to skin me alive."

"I bet George that you two would end up married," he replied as Harry led him into the living room. "You guys are made for each oth-"

"Fred!"

Harry and Fred had just walked into the crowded living room. Lily and Dora were sitting with their husbands on the sofa. Sirius in an armchair and Ginny sitting on the floor by the fire or at least she was. She had stood up when Harry and Fred entered; she ran forward and threw herself at him, sobbing into his shirt. Fred sank to the floor by the door, with Ginny in his arms, he held her until her sobs stopped. Everyone had waited in silence, smiling slightly and as Marlene ghost hug him as wel after ginny was done .

"I missed you so much," she said.

"I missed you two my god son," Marlene said.

"Yeah the better looking twin," Fred teased.

"You're identical, silly," Ginny said laughing weakly.

"I'm still better looking," Fred said.

Ginny laughed as she pulled away to stand up and walked towards Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed him before saying; "Welcome home, love."

"Hello, honey," Harry kissed her again before turning to everyone else. "Hello everyone."

Everyone either said (Lily, Dora and Remus) or cheered (Sirius and James) hello and then sat watching him.

Lily spoke first; "so how was your day?"

"Boring, it was just paperwork until Fred here turned up," Harry grinned. "He decided to make a few jokes on the way. He's Ginny's brother, by the way."

"And see that clears up her reaction," James chuckled grinning at Ginny who was back in Fred's hug.

"Harry?" Remus asked. "If I remember this house correctly, and I think I do, we won't all fit here, even with some of us sharing rooms also told ose about surprice or something."

"Don't worry," Harry said. "I thought about that while I was doing the paper work - it was really easy paperwork it didn't need much brain work." he added quickly as Lily opened her mouth. "Since all the rooms here are taken, we'll all, including the kids, go to Potter Manor. There's more than enough room there. Fred as for suprice all lets do it ?"

"Yeah, Harry?" he looked away from Ginny.

"You'll be staying with us too, okay?" Harry said, Fred nodded.

"Why?" Ginny asked, looking between her husband and brother.

"It's a surprise, Gin," Harry said.

Ginny groaned, "but I hate surprises ifen one going have tell them."

"But that's because you're impatient and just tell them," Ginny huffed and Sirius tried not laugh – he was sure Lily and James this conversation daily.

"Go take those boys out flying," she said smiling knowing Harry was teasing her

"Gone," Harry said walking out the door and up the stairs.

Ginny looked out the window then and only then realised it was dark; she got up and ran to the door and yelled after him. "Don't you dare take them flying in the dark, Harry Potter!"

"I wasn't planning on it!" he called back. "Ginny Potter."

Shaking her head at her husband, she turned to see everyone looking at her amused.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," most mumbled. Ginny huffed.

"Lily, James I think you might find some of your old clothes in the basement, they may be slightly too small but they'll do for now," Ginny took charge and they nodded. "Conjure a trunk and put two-three days of clothing in."

"Okay," Lily said before she and James disappeared from the room.

"Fred," she turned to her brother. "Something tells me that Harry doesn't want mum to see you yet, so I'll quickly nip over to the burrow and steal some without her noticing."

Fred nodded although he looked confused.

"Sirius, Remus, Dora," she said turning to them when she noticed her husband standing in the doorway with Teddy, James and Albus standing just behind. Ginny could see Remus and Dora trying not to run to their son and hold him. They quickly turned away before he could recognise them.

"There's some in the basement for them too," he smiled and led the boys into the back garden.

"Well, there you go," Ginny said. "I'm sure you two remember where it is?"

Remus and Sirius nodded, and left - Remus taking Dora's arm to bring her with him. Ginny went upstairs with Fred to pack her own, Harry's and the kids.

"Sooo," said Fred.

Ginny looked at him once she closed her bedroom door. Fred was sat on the bed looking at her with wide eyes.

"You're married to Harry and have three boys?" he asked. "Although the eldest looks way too old to be yours."

Ginny started putting things in a trunk but still answered him, "No, the younger two boys are mine and Harry's: James and Albus."

"Good names" he teased. "So who's the other kid?"

"Harry's godson," Ginny replied smiling slightly as she added some of Harry's clothes. "Teddy Remus Lupin."

"Oh, I remember him, funny little kid" said Fred, looking slightly relieved. "So you have your own two children and your husband's godson to look after."

"Yes and no," she said, looking a bit nervous. She stopped packing and sat down next to him, taking his hand. "I take care of them, with Harry's help, but I don't have two children. I have two _boys_, well, three if you count Teddy, which I do pluse did do it alone."

Fred looked confused so she kept talking.

"We have a little girl, Lily; she's younger than the boys. So technically Harry and I have four children."

Fred stared at her wide eyed as she let go of his hand and continued packing. Somehow he'd never imagine Ginny as a Mum of many children. Maybe one or two but certainly not four.

Soon everyone was ready; Ginny had gone to the Burrow and gotten Fred some clothes without raising her mothers' suspicion, which was a challenge. They were gathered in the living room with a trunk per couple - Sirius and Fred had their own - they were all going to Floo to Potter Manor, a trunk at a time. The kids stood to the side, watching everyone carefully. Lily Luna holding onto Harry's hand in a death grip, something everyone thought was adorable and harry invisble godmother hug her as wel .

"She's a Daddy's girl?" Lily asked

"Since day one," Ginny laughed, "and she has him wrapped around her finger."

No one knew the kids names yet, except Fred, Harry hadn't had time to explain it all to them yet, adults and kids, he planned to do that at the Manor, so to them Lily Luna was Little Red Riding Hood (Lily's idea), James Sirius was JJ (Sirius's idea) and Albus was HJ, (Dora's idea). Teddy, Teddy was RJ, keeping with the theme, (Dora's idea again). Right now with Teddy falling asleep on Harry's other arm, even though he was sixteen, he did look like Remus, it was the only time you could tell what his real appearance was. His eyes you couldn't see with him falling asleep but when he was younger he had Dora's eyes but with amber flecks in them. James and Albus were leaning on each other; it was a rather cute scene.

When it was time to leave Ginny woke the two Potter boys up and took their hands. They went first followed by Harry, Lily Luna and Teddy, but by that time Teddy was fast asleep so Harry picked him up, how Harry managed to pick a sixteen year old boy up, no one could understand, but Harry was glad that Teddy was still light and that he was stronger because of being an Auror, while Lily Luna held her father's elbow. Lily and James came next, followed by Remus and Dora who smiled at their son fast asleep in Harry's arms, then Sirius and Fred and harry look add everyone and said.

Wel guy i have surprice all of you but wait until next chapter


	7. Chapter 7 more worry about harry

The next morning when Harry woke up in the master bedroom of Potter Manor with his arm curled around Ginny it took him a rather long time to understand his surroundings and why they were there before everything came rushing back to him. His parents returning, the Lupins returning, Sirius, the Prewett's, Fred. By the time he'd gotten his thoughts together Ginny had woken. He kissed her good morning before getting dressed and going down stairs. It was still early so no-one was up yet but there was an owl sitting on the dining table, a ministry one.

Harry ripped open the letter quickly, it was written in a rush;

_Head Auror Potter_

_We need your help in the death eater catch today, we know you had to work yesterday despite it being your day off and the Minister said that you could take today off but we need you get here now!_

_Auror Headast_

Harry sighed before quickly scribbling an apology to everyone, changing into his Auror robes which were in the cupboard and apparated to the Ministry. Knowing Ginny would not be happy.

When she did arrive downstairs, perhaps ten minutes later, she wasn't happy. She frowned at the absence of her husband who would usually be sat reading The Daily Prophet but it was sat on the table looking as though it had not been touched, his robes that he had put on that morning were thrown quickly over a chair and note, hastily scribbled was placed on the table.

_Whoever reads this I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye but I'm need at work. Tell Gin don't kill me and I'm sorry. I'm need for a capture. I don't know when I'll be home, so don't wait up. I love you all, tell the kids and Ginny._

_Harry. _

Ginny sighed heavily placing the letter on the side.

Ghost of Marlene look sad also as she was stil wait her godson return

"What's wrong?" Lily asked coming up behind her with Dora.

"He's been called to work," Ginny said. "Again."

"Regular occurrence?" Dora asked sympathetically.

"Not since just after Voldemort was killed," Ginny sighed. "The world's calm now."

"Well when James -" Lily began.

'What about me?' James asked as he, Sirius and Remus entered.

'Harry's been called to work to round up Death Eaters,' Ginny explained. 'This stop happening 5-6 years after Voldemort was killed. Lily was just telling me something when you interrupted.'

"Oh I'm so sorry, daughter-in-law," James said doing a mock bow.

"It's quite all right, father-in-law," Ginny said curtsying but then she turned serious. "I just worry, that's all."

"Ginny," Remus began, smiling slightly. "Harry can take care of himself, you know that."

"That didn't stop you from worrying last time," Ginny smiled at him and Remus chuckled, nodding his agreement.

"Plus," Dora took over. "He wouldn't do anything stupid because that would mean not coming home to you and the kids."

Ginny smiled, "Thanks guys. Kreacher!"

Sirius looked round in shock as she called the name, there was a loud crack and an old house elf appeared.

"Good morning, Mistress Ginny," he said in a bow. Sirius was surprised to see that it wasn't mocking in the slightest. "May Kreacher ask a question?"

"Of course you can, Kreacher," Ginny said smiling and trying not to laugh at James and Sirius's faces. "What is it?"

"Why is Mistress Ginny in Potter Manor? Kreacher knows that Mistress Ginny hasn't been here for many years."

"You're right Kreacher but our house in Godrics Hollow just isn't big enough for us and all our guests," Ginny gesturing to everyone, as they were now all here except the kids. Fred mouth was hanging open as was James and Sirius's. "Now, could you make breakfast for 11 people and then go wake the kids."

"Yes mistress, whatever mistress wishes," Kreacher said bowing, but then he looked around. "Will Master Harry not be joining?"

"No, Kreacher, he wont," Ginny said, her smile dropping slightly.

"Has Master eaten?" Kreacher asked looking worried.

"No, I don't think he has," she said slowly. "It looks like he left in a hurry."

"Kreacher will take Master Harry something," he said,

"Thank you, Kreacher," he bowed again and left.

Sirius, James, Fred, and even Dora and Remus stared at the place where Kreacher had stood with wide, shocked eyes. Slowly they turned to look at Ginny, who shrugged and said "Harry did something in that year away that changed him."

Soon everyone was sitting at the dining table Harry's seat at the head of the table empty , Ginny sat at the other end, the two chairs around the corner from her was empty - the kids were yet to arrive - as was the ones next to Harry's. Everyone else spread themselves around. Eventually two tired looking boys and one teenager walked in mumbled good morning and sat down. The black messy haired ones on either side of their mother and the sandy haired one to the left of what should have been Harry's seat, next to Remus, who sucked in a breath at being so close to his son. None of them noticed Harry's absence, being too tried. A few minutes later a girl with red hair wandered in, looking more awake than the boys, and took her seat opposite Teddy, on the right of Harry's seat.

"Good morning everyone. Good morning, Mummy and grandaunt marlene," she said and then looked around to say good morning to her dad, realizing that he wasn't there. "Mummy, where's Daddy?"

"Good morning, sweetheart," Ginny said. "Daddy's at work."

"Good morning, sweetangel," Marlene said

"Why?" Teddy asked.

h

"Death Eater's, RJ," Teddy nodded and looked worried, while the other three kids looked confused.

"When will Daddy be home?" Albus asked.

"I don't know HJ," Ginny smiled sadly. "I didn't see him, he left a note but didn't know."

The kids and Teddy sighed while the adults excluding Ginny smiled in amusement - these kids loved Harry.

As marlene scole down lily luna hair

When the food arrived, Teddy just nibbled on a piece of toast while everyone else chatted and ate. Dora noticed that he wasn't eating and caught Ginny's eye, she knew it would be strange if she started to worry plus it would draw attention to her and Remus. Ginny nodded and got up from her seat to knell next to Teddy.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I know he did it loads of times when I was younger, Uncle Harry going after Death Eaters, I mean," Teddy said, "And I don't remember any except one. Remember when I was five and he went out?" Ginny nodded the memory of that one still causing her pain everyone else stopped talking to listen. "One of my earliest memories is Uncle Harry lying in the hospital looking pale and d-dead. What if that happens this time? I don't want to lose him as well; he's the closest thing I've got to a father."

Remus looked down and Dora wrapped an arm around his waist while every else excluding the kids stared at Teddy.

"It won't all right," Ginny said, hugging him close, although she was worrying about the same thing. "Your Godfather's even better now than he was then."

"But what if it does?" Teddy asked, Lily Luna had caught on and tears filled her eyes. James Sirius got up from his seat followed by Albus; they hugged their little sister as they listened with everyone else to their mothers words.

"It won't alright," Ginny said, sounding more confident than she felt and leaning back to look in his eyes. Teddy opened his mouth but she kept going, "but if something happens to your godfather, you've got me and the rest of the Weasleys, and when Harry gets home he has something to tell you. Because he will come home, he wouldn't put himself in mortal danger because it means not coming back to his family, to you, to your 'siblings' or 'cousins' whatever you call them same is for rest."

"Siblings," Dora smiled as did the kids at Ginny and Teddy's words. "What is it?"

"No, no, no," Ginny said. "That's for your Uncle, and RJ, I want you to tell him how you feel and about the hospital, alright?"

He nodded and wiped away a tear that no one had noticed away, Ginny kissed away one that he missed before standing up and kissing his messy hair, which had changed into Harry's as he talked, it always did. Whenever Teddy was scared or upset his hair and eyes would match Harry's, he had more control over it now, but sometimes it still happens. Everyone except the kids in the dining room knew this was because he felt safe with Harry, something that Harry knew as well, and it made him happy that his godson trusted him so much.

"You're our brother, too," said Lily Luna. "You're part of the family just as much as me, Ja- and mar god-"

"Little Red Riding Hood," Ginny said sternly. "Don't say any names. Daddy's explaining tonight same go surpirce."

Lily Luna cocked her head to the side but said, "Okay Mummy."

Ginny smiled and return to her seat, Teddy and the rest of the kids ate at their normal pace but Ginny's and the adults were a bit slower.

Despite her words Ginny still worried herself through most of the day, glancing at the clock that her mother and father gave Harry and her as a wedding present - she'd brought it with her. It was similar to the one in the Weasleys kitchen, pointing to things to do or where people were, not the time. At the moment five hands were pointing to home but Harry's, instead of pointing to work as it did when he was doing paper work, pointed to Mortal Peril. Lily and Dora had to keep her away from it and keep her busy. Lunch was a quiet affair, all the adults getting more worried, although they weren't showing it in front of the kids and Ginny.

By the time Harry walked through the door at 6 o'clock, Ginny nerves were wound so tight she was near breaking point and everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they heard his tired voice call through the manor.

'Gin, I'm home!' he called.

Ginny jumped up from her seat in the family room and ran from the room, the kids just behind her and the adults walking slowly. She paused in the hallway a distance away from him as her eyes looking up and down him looking for any sigh of injury. When she found none she ran down the hallway as fast as she could and threw herself into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her feet an inch or two of the floor; Harry wrapped his arms around her waist before she could fall, and bent down so her feet were on the floor. He kissed her quickly but soundly before burying his face in her hair.

'Daddy!' Lily Luna called as she ran down the hallway towards him.

Ginny and Harry let go of each other and Lily Luna flew into her dads arms, he spun her around in a circle before setting her on her feet. He tried to get up but Lily Luna threw her arms around him again and he knelt down to hug her.

The boys soon ran over and Lily Luna moved to stand by her mother when they had let go Harry stood up and looked at them all.

'What was that greeting about?' he said smiling.

'They were worried,' James said while his eyes repeating what Ginny had done.

'I'm fine,' Harry said noticing, but they didn't looked convinced, especially those who'd known him for a while. 'Really. It was an easy job, just a big one.'

Ginny raised her eyebrows slightly but said nothing. James hugged him before Lily came forward and kissed his cheek as well as hugged him. Sirius hugged him as did Remus. Dora did the same as Lily.

'Uncle Harry?' Teddy said quietly. 'Can I talk to you?'

Harry made a noise of agreement.

'What's up?' Harry said, leading him into the reception room. Ginny smiled at their backs before turning everyone back.

'We're in the family room, love,' she called over her shoulder.

Once in the reception room Harry shut the door and sat down next to where Teddy had perched himself on the sofa. Once he had Teddy leaned again him acting far younger than he usually did. Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, Teddy, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Aunt Ginny said that you had something are you going tell me about grand aunt marlene ghost," he began.

"Which I do," Harry interrupted, "but with the others as well as for that surprice ."

"I know," Teddy said, "but when we found out you weren't at breakfast Aunt Ginny said that I need to tell you this."

Teddy stopped talking so Harry squeezed his shoulder, "what is it, Ted?"

"You remember when I was five and you were in hospital because of one of your Auror mission one where your godmother save your life…?" Teddy said before falling silent again.

"You remember that?" Harry asked, shocked and saddened.

"It's my earliest memory after first flying a broom," Teddy said, looking at his godfathers face.

'Is that what Ginny told you to tell me?' Harry asked.

Teddy nodded slowly, "I was scared I was going to lose you too. Then and this morning like last if wans for aunt marlene and her brothers."

"You'll never lose me, Teddy. Never you nowe that," Harry said.

"Even if you d-die like her?"

"Even if I die," Harry said just as strongly as before. "Even if you can't see me, Teddy, doesn't mean I'm not there. Same with your parents and my godmother … speaking of them…"

"Yes?" Teddy asked now reassured and curious.

'Come with me,' Harry said, smiling and taking his shoulder and steering him from the room quite fast. Teddy laughed at his godfather's quick mood change and enthusiasm.


	8. Chapter 8 introductions to family

Harry and Teddy walked down the hall to the family room where everyone was sitting talking, Ginny looked up as they entered as marlene was watching.

"Everything all right, RJ?" she asked smiling.

Are you

Oh you two look adorible a ghost voice said

Teddy nodded before looking after his godfather who'd just let go of his shoulder and left the room. He frowned and looked for a few more minutes at the door Harry had just left through before going to sit by Ginny. They heard Harry call Kreacher before his voice dropped so low that they couldn't hear what he was saying, a few minutes later Harry was back. He sat on the other side of Teddy and Lily Luna came to sit on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and one of his wrapped around her waist to keep her on .

"Well now that I have time it's time to let's gets this over and done with," he said. "Kids, you know how I quickly told you what I was doing at work so much and way aunt marlene get your brother here as wel?"

"Sure way not All try see get attantion if lissen all right back," ghost of Marlene said as she dissapear inorder get her brothers

"You said many people who are meant to be dead are returning like mckinnon family did 15 year ago," Lily Luna said.

"And you're needed to check it's them," James Sirius said. The adults smiled in amusement, seeing how much the kids idoled their dad.

"Yes, now, yesterday six people arrived in our house with godmother ghost, didn't they?"

"They're," Teddy said, gesturing to everyone who he didn't know or he thought he didn't, "supposed to be dead aren't they you told me?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, well done, that was quick, RJ. I'm sure you can guess who Fred is."

Lily pointed to Fred, "He looks exactly like Uncle George."

'Don't point, honey it's rude. But yes, that's your Uncle Fred, he's another of your mum's brothers, Uncle George's twin," Harry explained. "He died in-"

"The Battle of Hogwarts," Teddy interrupted. "Like Mum and Dad, I saw his name in the memorial graveyard as are rest."

"Right, RJ," Harry said with a quick glance at Dora and Remus.

"Who else here died then, RJ," Harry said, smiling, "You know them very well."

Teddy's eyes scanned the room before they landed on a picture. His eyes flicked between the picture and Remus and Dora.

"My Mum and Dad," he said slowly his eyes flicking back to Harry.

Harry smiled and then gestured to the Lupins, Teddy jumped up and flew at his parents they hugged him before Teddy who's hair had been like Harry's changed to pink to match his mothers and his eyes brown with golden flecks to match his fathers. Harry smiled at the scene and wrapped his free arm around Ginny.

Eventually they calmed down and Teddy stayed with his parents but smiled brightly at his godfather, Harry then continued.

"JJ," James Sirius looked up, "Can you guess anyone else who you know?"

James Sirius's eyes flicked round the room before resting on James and then flicking between him and Sirius.

"My namesakes," he whispered moving to sit next to his father but keeping his eyes on James and Sirius, Albus followed and sat next to his mother.

"That's right," Harry said. "That's your grandfather and my godfather who husband of my godmother. Your granddad, you know, died when I was one and my godfather when I was 15."

James Sirius eyes still flicked between James and Sirius but Lily Luna and Albus's eyes stayed fixed on their grandfather. Lily Luna spoke first.

"And that's grandma," she said, pointing at Lily.

Harry smiled, "Yes, but don't point, sweetheart, it's rude."

"Sorry, Daddy," she said lowering her arm.

She then jumped of his lap and ran across the room to her grandparents, she hugged Lily first before James. The boys then followed her example and hugged them, they also hugged Sirius knowing how important he was to their dad. Soon they came back to their original positions .

Abnd then marlene show up again invisble with fuw other ghost

Im back harry sweetheart brought gast and my brothers you ask me to do

Thanks aunt marlene for bring them but can please tell them hide until im done interdounching my kids

As marlene nodded and told her brothers inside house

"Right now that done tels them about the kids," Ginny said, smiling at Harry.

"Right," Harry gestured to Teddy, sitting in between his parents. 'That is Teddy Remus Lupin, he's sixteen, nearly seventeen."

Teddy smiled and waved at everyone, changing his appearance. Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes and the kids just laughed.

"This is Lily Luna Potter," Harry continued hugging the little girl in his arms who laughed and waved. "Our youngest."

Lily looked at her granddaughter and smiled, her eyes filling with tears knowing that her son named his only daughter after her but wondering who Luna was. James wrapped his arm around her.

"This is Albus Severus Potter," Ginny said putting her arm round Al. He waved and turned into her. "He's second oldest and a little shy."

Everyone who didn't know started between Harry, Ginny and Albus. Harry frowned at them all and said firmly, "there's many things about Severus Snape that you don't know, things which we do."

They looked at him for a while confused except Lily smiling at her son, although she too was confused, wondering what Severus could have done to get so much respect from Harry.

"Albus?" Dora asked, looking away from Teddy and wiping her eyes. "As in Albus Dumbledore?"

"The very same," Ginny smiled ruffling Albus's hair with the hand that wasn't wrapped around him.

"And that," Harry laughed, as Lily Luna patted James Sirius's head and he swatted her hand away, "is James Sirius Potter, our eldest."

James and Sirius continued to stare at Harry for a while before what he said sunk in. They turned to grin at him and Ginny along with Lily, Dora and Remus.

"See now that's a great name," Sirius laughed.

"Fit's him, too," Remus said turning to grin at James. Looking from James's scruffy black hair and hazel eyes to James Sirius's scruffy black hair and dark hazel eyes, which were so dark they were nearly brown. "And Lily Luna," he continued using her middle name to make the distinction, "her hair's slightly darker than the Weasley hair, more like Evans's."

Both James Sirius and Lily Luna smiled at their honouree great-uncle, Harry and Ginny smiled at him too glad he liked their name choices.

"Evans?" Lily asked. "One, I thought we stopped that in second year, well me and you. Two, I haven't been Evans for years."

Remus shook his head at her but smiled all the same.

The rest of the day went quick enough, everyone catching up or getting to know each other. Friday came and Harry went to work after breakfast and returned just in time for dinner, the kids and Teddy played with the Marauders, and the women tried to get it out of Kreacher what Harry was planning. For they knew he was planning something, at times his hand on the clock would change to the Burrow, or visiting friends, and on Thursday evening he kept going to talk to Kreacher. Saturday came and Harry went to work from breakfast till lunch, where he disappeared from the room at regular intervals and called Kreacher. Lily Luna spent a lot of time around her mother, grandmother and honouree great-aunt, trying to help out and copying what they did but in the evening Harry gathered everyone in the reception room.

"Right," Harry said once everyone was there. "I've got to go to work for about an hour when I get back I want you all dressed in the clothes on your beds and in the family room okay aecause surprice for all of you when get There's a house elf to help you girls in mine and Ginny's room. Kreacher can help the boys if they want - he's different, Sirius."

Without waiting for answer he kissed Ginny, ruffled the boys' hair and dropped a kiss on Lily Luna's before leaving, everyone stared after him in confusion then looked at each other.

"What the he-" Sirius began, but from a look from Ginny he started again. "What was that about and wat is that surprice?"

"I have no idea just have wait and see," Lily said.

"Is he always like that full of surprice?" James asked.

"Yes he is," Remus sighed.

"Well," said Dora, "let's go see what he's on about that surpirce."

Everyone nodded before going to their respectable rooms, Ginny going with Lily Luna.


	9. Chapter 9 lily j evans past

Harry grinned as he made his way into the house and to the family room. Everyone was there as he requested. Ginny in a long red dress that surprising didn't clash with her hair, which was done up in an elegant bun. Lily Luna wearing a fancy knee-length cotton dress in a deep shade of purple that was nearly black. Her hair was brushed and decorated with black butterflies. James Sirius, Albus and Teddy all in matching navy-blue dress-robes. Sirius and Fred wearing similar robes to the boys in black. James and Remus's were black as well but the lining and edges matched their wives dresses - Lily was wearing a dress that was similar to her granddaughters, knee-length and a sweet-heart neckline, but was in an emerald green, which matched hers and Harry's eyes. Dora was in a floor length dress in a sapphire blue with a sweet-heart neckline like Lily's. They all greeted him before they launched into their questions and ghost of marlene was watching them hidden.

"Why are we dressed up exsackly?"

"Are we going somewhere?"

"What the hell is going on then?"

"Harry, I hate being dressed up, there better be a good reason, is there?"

"Tell us what happening! Ow, Lils, that hurt"

"Can I hear music, Daddy lissen?"

The last one was from Lily Luna, who was standing nearest the door. Sirius of course was the one swearing, Dora hating being dressed up, Lily curious as if they were going somewhere, Ginny first, James demanding before being hit by Lily for being rude, while Fred just looked at him suspiciously. Harry smiled at them all.

"Follow me," he said as he transfigured his own robes into something more fitting. "Then everything will be understood same with surprice."

As harry wink add marlene and brothers there ghost told hide inside room wait for singaal

Everyone looked at him suspiciously except his kids who trusted him beyond the point of reason but followed him none the less. He led them through the halls to two large doors. The marauders looked at him as did Lily and Ginny being the ones who knew what was behind the door. Harry pulled them open to reveal a large room, which was obviously once a ball room but was now suited to dinner parties and dancing. There was lots of people sitting at the tables and a banner which said 'welcome back'.

In the room was the whole of the marauders and Lily's Gryffindor year as well as Dora's Hufflepuff one, Fred's were there as well, as well as Harry's and Ginny's. There were old work friends of all those who'd returned, Fabian and Gideon included. A few teachers, friends, even a few Muggles who knew about the magical world and, of course, the whole Weasley family. Everyone had brought those they knew who'd returned from the dead.

Molly Weasley jumped up first and ran at Fred wrapping him in a hug which Harry didn't doubt made it hard to breathe. Mr Weasley wasn't far behind here and the rest of the Weasley kids not far behind them with their wives and kids. Fred got crowded around so Harry moved everyone else to the side.

Catching Snape's eye and gestured with his head to his mother. He then looked at the woman just to Harry's right, he looked at her for a while before slowly getting up. Lily's eyes jumped to the movement because everyone was frozen and smiled slightly as she saw her old friend, but frowned when he froze as well. She closed the few places between them.

"Hello, Sev," she said smiling.

He just stood there looking at her; eventually she got a little tired of standing there in silence and wrapped her arms around him. He stood the awkwardly for a while before wrapping his arms around her as well, and whispering "you don't hate me?"

"No," she said. "I don't hate you. Harry's youngest son has your name – you must have done something good."

Up at the front Molly had found it in herself to let go of Fred to turn to Sirius. She hugged him tightly as well.

"I'm sorry for how I acted towards you," she said, sounding as though she was going to cry, "when you were stuck in that house. I was so horrible to you."

"Molly," Sirius said. "It's fine. You were stressed, we were all stressed. I took my anger out on you, I'm sorry."

They smiled at each other before she wrapped James in a hug.

"It's nice to see you again, James," said Molly as she pulled back. "We only meet once, remember? I brought Ron and the kids to see Harry."

James smiled.

"Yeah, Molly, I remember. How can I forget a massive family with red hair?"

She laughed and hugged him again before turning to Remus and Dora. To Harry's surprise she wrapped Dora in a hug first.

"Hey klutz," she laughed.

"Wotcher, Molly," Dora laughed too stepping out of her hug but keeping her hands.

"I've missed you," Molly said squeezing them.

"Thanks, I'd say the same but-" Dora paused.

"You don't feel like you've missed any time at all," Molly said. "Fabian and Gideon told me."

Dora looked over to the two red haired people she had been checked with and nodded.

"But I can say I'm glad you made it through the war," Molly smiled at her before turning to hug Remus.

"Lily!" she called.

Lily looked up from where she was talking with Snape, "Molly!" she stood up away from Severus, who frowned, and towards her other friend. Molly wrapped her in a hug nearly as tight as Fred's.

"Molly," Lily said, when they stopped. "I have so much to thank you for. I was talking with Harry and Ginny the other night and they were telling me how you took Harry in almost as another son even though you had so many."

"It's quite all right, Lily," Molly said. "He's a dear, it's not hard to love him, so much like you, but he has James's - has he told you about his life yet?"

"No," Lily frowned. "He said he's got next week off, so he'll tell us then. Why?"

"Let's just say you have so much to be proud of," Molly said hugging her one last time and walking back to Fred leaving a very confused Lily behind.

James came up behind her about to ask her what was wrong when Slughorn arrived in front of them, looking very old and brittle.

"Lovely Lily," he laughed, still as jovial as ever. "How nice it is to see you and James thank goodness you're back you can keep your son in order."

Lily's frown deepened but then she smiled, "it's nice to see you to, sir. How -"

But she couldn't finished as to Lily's surprise and to many people around her Slughorn pulled her into a hug. She smiled and hugged him back despite her confusion; she shrugged at Severus over his shoulder who nearly laughed at her predicament. Slughorn soon let go and left, but not before clapping James on the shoulder. Lily wrapped her arms around James's neck and lent her head of his shoulder looking across his chest at the door forgetting that Snape was sitting just beside her. But if she had known she wouldn't care; James was her husband after all. Snape, however, frowned at the contact.

"Lily?" a voice asked, a voice which made Snape's frown turn into a scowl. "Is that you?"

Lily let go of her husband and turned to see Petunia Dursley looking at her nervously at her, wringing her hands together. Lily smiled at her sister her confusion about Harry leaving her for the moment, she smiled even more when Harry came over and gave his aunt a hug, thinking maybe Petunia changed- she was in a wizard house after all.

"How are you?" he asked with a fond smile.

"I finally divorced Vernon," she said smiling, her voice strong with pride.

Harry and Lily stared at her.

"Thank god," they said together. Petunia smiled as did James while Harry and Lily laughed. Severus, if possible, frowned even more.

"We can catch up later, Aunt Petunia, I want to know about this. I'll leave you and mum," Harry smiled but gave her a look which clearly said 'apologise'. She nodded.

"Okay Harry, Dudley's over there by the way," she pointed to a man with blond hair standing in a corner looking lost with a black haired woman clutching at his side. Harry smiled and walked over to him, taking his father with him.

"Lily," Petunia began once Harry and James left not noticing Snape. "I'm so sorry for how I acted to you, I was jealous and I let that jealously get the better of me. I've been feeling so bad about your death and how I acted and upset that I'd never be able to make it up to you but now I can. Please, Lils, can we start again?"

Lily hugged her sister, who relaxed after a while and hugged her back, much to Snape's displeasure and disappointment: he'd never liked Petunia.

"Of course, Tuney," Lily said, smiling as she used her old nickname for her sister.

"Harry used to call me that," Petunia laughed and reminisced for her sister. "When he was little, he'd call me Auntie Tuney because he couldn't do the 'Pe' or he just didn't want to I don't know but it was adorable."

Lily laughed a bit sadly, Petunia heard it and wrapped her in a hug again.

"He's a great man, Lils," she said. "He really is, you should be proud of him - not that I know half the things he's done."

"Well he's telling us next week," Lily replied smiling. "Why don't I see if you and Dudley can come?"

"Would you?" Petunia asked actually really interested. "He may not say yes though, we didn't have a very could relationship until he was 17-18. He may not want to tell me and Dudley."

"Really, Potter, wasn't papered at home," Snape couldn't help but mutter.

"Quite the opposite, _Professor_," Harry said, coming up behind his aunt. Lily frowned at her friend's behaviour. "And it'll be fine, Aunt Petunia. You and Dudley would be welcome, you're my aunt; you have a right to know."

She smiled at him and he smiled right back, no sign of any mischievous in his eyes which she saw so much in his childhood.

"Welcome at what?" Dudley asked as he had been standing with his cousin the whole time, James had gone to see some old friends from school but the woman was standing just beside his elbow looking around in fascination. Her name was Sophia Merrywide, Dudley's fiancée; they'd been together for a few years and were getting married in the summer.

"To see what Harry's life was like away from us," Petunia answered her son. Lily smiled.


	10. Chapter 10 a wizard and witch party

"Uncle Harry!" a girl with busy red hair called as she launched herself into his arms and a few minutes later a boy came running over following the girl, he, too, had Weasley red hair. Eventually Hermione and Ron came, obviously trying to catch up with the kids.

"Hello Rose," Harry said to the girl in his arms before putting her on the floor next to her brother. "Hello Hugo."

"Hello Uncle Harry," the boy said grinning.

"Ron, Hermione," Harry greeted. "Good holiday?"

"It was lovely, thank you, Harry," Hermione said hugging him and kissing his cheek, "but you look as though you've been busy ore something."

"He's been working overtime ifen hase surprice you guys," Ginny said, walking over and hugging Hermione and Ron. "Hello, you lot."

"Hello, Aunt Ginny," Rose and Hugo chorused.

"Over time, mate, really wht is this about surprice?" Ron said, clapping Harry on the back.

"I'm needed," Harry shrugged. Ron grinned. " trust me all nodded soon Anyway, Ron, Hermione, you remember my aunt and cousin?"

'Yes,' said Hermione stiffening slightly. 'It's nice to see you again.'

"You too," Petunia replied smiling at the younger woman, trying to ignore the coolness she still received from Harry's closest friends.

"And_ Professor _Snape," Harry said still not agreeing with the title.

"Yes," said Hermione trying to keep a frown of her face. "How are you, sir good see you again?"

"Just fine, thank you, Miss Granger," Snape sneered, Lily frowned again, Hermione seemed like a charming girl.

"Weasley. Mrs Hermione Weasley," Hermione corrected, Snape nodded.

"These are my parent's, guys," Harry said trying to diffuse the tension by gesturing to Lily and James who were standing awkwardly. James had come back just before Snape was greeted. "Mum, Dad, this is Ron and Hermione Weasley. They're our best friends, along with two others, Neville, who've meet and Luna. Ron's, you might have guessed from the hair is another of Ginny's brother. And these two monsters are Rose and Hugo, their kids any way i have surprice all of you wans done interdouche everyone"

"We're not monsters, Uncle Harry ," Rose complained.

"Wat's the surprice , Uncle Harry ," Hugo complained

"Are you sure and if i tell it would not by surprice?" Harry asked tickling her and Hugo. They ran away not before Hugo called "Come and get us Uncle Harry." Harry rolled his eyes at their childishness but they were children before Hermione pushed him forward. He chased after his niece and nephew leaving everyone alone.

"Ron, stop staring, it's rude," Hermione scolded hitting her husband. "It's nice to see you again."

"Thanks," Lily said. "It's nice to see you too and harry sweet heart where ready for surprice."

"Ron stop saring!"

"Sorry, 'Mione," Ron muttered shaking his head and blinking. "It's just they say Harry looks exactly like his dad - apart from the eyes. I just didn't realize how true it was."

"It's amazing isn't it," Petunia said and Ginny nodded. "I only meet James twice, well three times if you count the funeral of my parents. When Harry was at ours before seventh year, I noticed it most."

"We started dating in seventh year," James explained. "I met Petunia at Christmas with my and lily friends ."

"Second time was our wedding with two of best friend alice and marlene," Lily said, "but you didn't stay long at that."

Hermione, Ron, Dudley and Sophia nodded while Petunia looked sad.

"Well, I better go find where that brother-in-law of mine went with my kids," Hermione said, she frowned thinking but then smiled. "We'll be with you next week by the way as will Ron's parents."

She and Ron then left in search of their kids and Harry, leaving Ginny, Petunia, Lily, James and Dudley with Sophia standing there.

"Ginny!" a blond woman called in a dreamy voice walking over. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Luna," Ginny smiled. "Guys, this is Luna Longbottom, Neville's wife any way harry surprice for you as wel luna."

"Nice to meet you, Luna look exsackly like my friend pandora," Lily said.

"This is Lily and James Potter, Luna they friend of mother," Ginny said gesturing to them, "And that's Harry's aunt and cousin, Petunia and Dudley Dursley."

"Evans, Ginny," Petunia said, Ginny looked at her. "Me and Vernon are divorced, I'm going back to my maiden name."

"Good," Ginny muttered darkly.

"It's nice to meet you all,' Luna said, "yes lily do because she was my mother oh and there's Neville."

The brown haired man that had brought Sirius, Remus, Dora, Fabian and Gideon walked over and wrapped his arms around Luna's waist. "Hello everyone," he said. "You must be Harry's family. Nice to meet you, I'm Neville Longbottom."

You look exsackly like mother lily said with smiled

But also look like your father James said with smiled

Thanks m rand mrs potter that mean alot to me

They all shook his hand and smiled.

"Ginny, have you seen Harry any where he was going tell ose about surprice?" he asked a new enthusiasm coming into his voice.

"Yes, he's with Ron and Hermione's kids," Ginny said, before spotting her husband. "There."

"Thanks," Neville said before turning.

"Neville, what is it something wrong?" Ginny and Luna asked at the same time.

"no nothing wrong but My parents have got their memories back, I'm going to bring them in," he said and he glanced at Lily and James before continuing, "but I want to tell Harry, he's the one who knows exactly what this means to me- having my parents back, I mean."

"Oh, this is brilliant," Ginny said smiling brightly a Luna. "Ignoring all our memories, it's like the worst casualty of war isn't a problem anymore sins everyone came back from death."

"Alice and Frank Longbottom?" Lily asked looking worried at the same time James asked, equally worried, "What happened to them?"

"You knew them?" Luna asked in her dreamy state.

"Alice was one of my best friend ," Lily said. "Frank was a year above but we hang out a few times, he spent time with the Marauders sometimes, quite a lot in his last year."

"Marauders?" Luna asked.

"Harry's father, Sirius, Remus and that rat, Pettigrew," Ginny said growling Pettigrew's name. James frowned in anger at Pettigrew: not because he got him killed but because Pettigrew, the man he thought was his friend, got his wife killed and made his son an orphan. And was responible childhood friend marlene death It had just been a fact at Hogwarts that you could mess around with James as much as you liked but as soon as you hurt someone he loved the cards were off the table.

"Anyway, what happened to them?" Lily asked desperately.

"They were torched to insanity by Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange ," Luna sighed. "Thank god your mum killed her and your father killed her husband Ginny ."

"Molly Weasley killed someone and arthur as wel," James asked in shock – he'd forgotten that tidbit of information.

"War," Ginny and Luna stated as an explanation.

Lily and James nodded knowing what they meant: war made people do things you could never expect of them. Petunia, Dudley and Sophia, however, looked confused having never been in the middle of war and wondering how involved in the war everyone here was. People were torched? To insanity? People friends with sweet Lily Evans Potter killed people?


	11. Chapter 11 nevile parrents return

"Harry are you here!" Neville called catching sight of his friend.

"Hey, Neville," Harry smiled when Neville was close enough for a normal conversation. "I wondered where you were then."

"I was just leaving the hospital," Neville started his story, ignoring Harry's statement and Harry nodded knowing that by 'hospital' he meant his parents. "When the nurse came rushing over to me telling me something had happened something in there."

"What?" Harry said nervous. "It was nothing bad, was it nevile?"

"No, no, it was brilliant," Neville grinned and his next sentence was said in awe. "They've got their memories back, Harry my parrents.'

"Neville, that's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed but then his smile dropped. "You're positive it's them?"

"Yeah," Neville said not worried in the slightest. "The nurse checked while I was standing there. They're outside in the hall wait see you and godmother."

"Well bring them in," Harry grinned. "What are you waiting for? Kreacher can put two extra's plates on the table."

"Come with me?" Neville asked seeming more like the nervous school boy Harry had met on the train first year and Harry nodded.

They walked through the crowd answering questions here and there and greeting old school friends. Harry got stopped by Slughorn for a bit and the Patil twins. Neville got stopped by Lavender Brown, who was now Thomas, and Professor Sprout, now no longer Professor. It took them nearly five minutes simply to walk across the hall to the double doors.

When they got out they found a note saying 'We're in the family room' stuck on the wall opposite the door in neat, curly handwriting. Frank or Alice obviously knew their way around but Neville didn't. So Harry led the way through the halls to the family room where they found two people sitting on a sofa talking quietly to each other in their own little bubble.

"Mum, Dad," Neville said. "This is Harry, Harry Potter one my best friend that meet when to hogwarts."

The two people on the sofa looked up. The woman, Alice, had brown hair that was up in an elegant twist, with curled strands at the front, she had a kind, smiling, round face and a petit frame. She was dressed in a sky blue dress the complemented her blue eyes. Frank was in black robes, similar to Hogwarts school robes, his hair was neat and a darker brown than Alice's, he had brown eyes. He was taller and had a more pointed face, which was smiling. They looked at the two boys, before standing up, Alice hugged Harry before speaking.

"Harry, it's nice to see you again," she said but when Harry looked confused she added. "Your mother was one of my best friend alone with godmother marlene at and after school; you and Neville were always playing together."

Harry and Neville looked at each other in shock before Harry's attention went to Frank who shook his hand and clapped him on the back.

"You look way to much like your father," he said laughing. "It's creepy sometimes he was trouble maker with godfather."

"It's nice to meet you….again," Harry said smiling. "Everyone's in the 'ball room'. Mum, Dad and the rest of the Marauders, -"

"Oh dear," said Alice. "All of them together? In the same room mean trouble?"

"Not the rat," Harry and Neville said, but at Neville's parent's confused look, Harry spoke alone. "Peter Pettigrew was the reason my parents and god mother died."

"It'll be fine, Al," Frank said although he looked a little worried and angry.

Harry smiled at them before leading the way to the ball room, everyone was still catching up with those who'd been dead or that they hadn't seen in a while. Ginny was with Luna at a table, both families of kids playing near them. Lily and James were talking with Petunia although James didn't look very happy doing so near Ginny. Harry caught Neville's eye and gestured with his head over to them, Neville nodded and they went over.

"Ginny!" Harry called at the same time that Neville called Luna.

Both woman looked up from their conversation and smiled at their husbands and the new comers. Lily, James and Petunia looked up at Harry's voice smiled at him before turning back to their conversation. Or at least the meant to, as they looked away their eyes caught onto Alice and Frank standing just behind Harry and Neville. So when Petunia looked down, not knowing them, James and Lily kept looking up.

"Alice!" Lily exclaimed, wrapping her friend in a hug.

"Lils!" she laughed. "Although, I've have no memories of the last 34 years. I still feel like I missed you so much same ghose for marlene i wish she was here."

When they let go of each other which was after a while of patting and swaying Alice went to hug James and Lily Frank. The men had already greeted each other in a manly hug and their greetings from the women were completely different. Alice kissed James cheek and hugged him, and Lily did the same but she hugged Frank, hard, and then kissed his cheek when she pulled back. Harry and Neville looked at each other smiling.

"Mum, Dad," Neville said.

"Yes, dear?" Alice asked.

"This is my wife, Luna lovegood," Neville said, as Luna stood up, he wrapped an arm around her. "Luna, these are my parents - with memories."

Luna smiled at the differentiation for she had meet Alice and Franks before. She and Neville visited the hospital at least once a month and sometimes she would go on her own while Neville was at work.

"Hello," Luna said, her dreamy peaceful voice barely being heard over the ever louder crowd. Alice didn't bother saying anything, she just hugged her as did Frank. "These are our kids Alice and Fiona they're seven. Fiona was my mum's first name, she died when I was little from exprirment."

Oh that sad i why node fiona fairy back in why where in school and her nick name was pandora add hogwarts

The kids stood up at the sound of their names and came over to their parents; Neville picked Fiona up and put her on his shoulders while Little Alice took her mums hand. Alice smiled at Neville when she heard the name, her eyes watering up.

"Kids these are your grandparents," Neville said. "Alice and Frank Longbottom."

"Hi," they said together.

"I'm Alice," Little Alice spoke alone now. "And that's Fiona or pandora."

Alice and Frank smiled at her grateful for the distinction, luckily they weren't identical twins. Alice had mousy brown hair and brown eyes while Fiona had brown hair and blue eyes, both of them had the same odd air as the mother but it seemed tinted by an angelic one.

After a while of talking with her family, Alice looked at the ones who her grandchildren had been playing with before they had come.

"Neville, who are they?" she asked. Neville looked to where she was looking.

"Oh, they're the Potter kids," he said smiling. "I'm the godfather to the girl, and Luna's godmother. They're Harry's kids. Cute lot, they call us aunt and uncle although we're no blood relation"

"Family's more than blood, Neville," Ginny said, stopping on her way to her kids. She smiled at Alice. "I'm Ginny Potter, by the way, Harry's wife. Nice to meet you."

"You too," Alice said smiling at her. "I take it you know us."

"We've meet briefly," Ginny said shortly with a glance at Neville.

"So what are their names?" Alice asked gesturing to the Potter kid's who were coming this way.

"The girl," Ginny started "is Lily Luna, she's our youngest. The younger boy is Albus Severus and the eldest James Sirius - which I'm starting to think, was a mistake."

"So they're named after people, you know?" Frank said coming over just in time to hear the introduction.

"Well after dead people - apart from Luna," Ginny said. "People who're important to me and Harry or saved Harry during the war - Severus. Dumbledore was like a grandfather to Harry, it seemed fitting."

Soon the Potters and Longbottom's were chatting or playing in the kid's case. Harry, Lily and James had come over. The conversation moved from the grandparents' school days, to Neville, Luna's and Ginny's - the least deathly parts - Harry joined in at a few points. Then to families and work, eventually everyone was told to sit down to eat well studup told something inprotend.


	12. Chapter 12 mckinnin family are back

After everyone had eaten a meal made by the house elves in the kitchen who were treated with kindness. There were table's going down the hall in long lines rather like in the Great Hall. On Harry's there was his family, the Lupins, the Longbottom's, the Weasleys (who took up nearly half the table) and some others. Sirius and Snape, to the annoyance of both of them. Ron was a bit annoyed; having hated Snape so much he couldn't forgive him, even if Harry and Hermione had.

Afther harry studup from his sit look add everyone and said oke nowe that i have everyone attantion there something need tell all of you about harry said

As everyone nodded

And ron interupte him reppiled was is mate is it surprice are tell ose or not ow mione

Then hermione said hush ronald because harry going tell ose some thing good head

Right thanks hermione any way something really amazing happen to me 16 year ago when i was on job for ministry of magic inorder capture a fuwe death eatter inorder put them back azkabam but any way durring that mission i got hurt alot harry said to everyone inside room all girls and ladys look worried

Where you oke harry sweet heart lily said worried

Yeah harry dear where you all right molly said worried

I was fine mum and miss weasley any way durring that mission where got hurt by fuwe death eatter there attack wans they gone life there diedon ground forest as hop was lost until some one save my life with fuwe other of them harry said as look add everyone as nodded where consurend as speacialy ginny and lily and hermione and dora and molly and petunia

Any way that persone that save my life was not human wizard or witch it was witch ghost un angel ghost with fuwe other ghost shev save my live by healing my hole body and broken ribs after she was done healing me she told me something about her self and family and did nowe who shev was until ask me for my name that when she found out who i was after told her that name was harry potter then she said she nowe my parrents lily and james potter and she said that nowe my god father padfoot she said good friend with him back in school untile they broke up durring first wizard war he said as everyone who did not understude it look shock exspet for sirius rest marauders and alice and frank and lily as specail sirius ho hade gast who his godson was talking but continoue lissen

As harry continoue tell everyone his story how meet her that witch ghost and her family and how they help by saving his by bring him back to arurored wizard camp that own her death for saving life ifen told everyone she told about her self and her live that was stundents add hogwart in 1971-1977 durring marauder era and that was gryffindor like his parrents that was good friend with them as wel and nevile parrents and that she hade five brothers that she hade same blood status like harry because her father just toby american pure wizard working for "MACUSA aMagical Congress of the United States of

America but after he lost magic core he bycame a squib god married fuwe year later with beautiful woman who was pure blood wizard as wel after marriage and fuwe years later give birth wonderfull son and two year later nader one and again two later untile they hade 5 sons and one beautifull daughter they hade wonderfull life add godric hallow until they kil add hand of groep 7 death eatters lead by evil of them all rebastan lestrange and treavas start by kill her parrents and then brothers one by one until all death ifen her abnd she god change to appolise her boy friend how was part of black family

Add that piont sirius stud up tear fall down his eyes as lily hconfart him and james as wel

Then remus said to harry those this witch ghost your speaking of was bloned hair and blue eyes was part of order of phoenix durring first wizard did date your guy name sirius black

Harry nodded and said yes she does that her and she is also my godmother

Everyone surivive first wizard war nowe howv it was nowe ifen his friend tear fall down there eyes

Then alice said wait you save by marlene mckinnon and her brothers

And shooke head forit and said yes she told about you guys and that she was going by godmother if she hade surivive first wizard and hade married my godfather sirius black then i would hade growup with her insted of dursley if parrents where kil by voldmort but she did not surivive first wizard war and way nowe that is done i fink there are fuwe people like show them self you guys so why dont you guys come out of hiding show self harry said to ghost marlene and her brothers mason and matthew and michell and max and milo all nodded turn visible to everyone who was shock to see six ghost of five death wizard and one death witch and then lily and alice both begin cry and sob with tear fall down there eyes as both run to marlene hug her in groep hug as did molly and arthur did same with mason and dora and remus hug michell and slug horn and flitwick hug matthew and sproud and mcgonagall both hug milo and max there so happy have mckinnon family back in wizard world

Ifen sirius give marlene biggis hug cry inside her body with tear fall down his face and he said I am so sorry add hand jerk travers ho kil you I was too sad, too desperate after you and then James and Lily all because of me"

As marlene said sob tear fall down her eyes "siriu orion black! Dont dare bleme your self for my death or lily and james death or my brothers that was not your fold but was peter fold he sold ose out and betrayed out all of ose out told voldmort and his death eatters followers as sirius nodded hug thigh

And after that The music came on once they finished eating,and huging mckinnon and harry and his friend and down Harry led Ginny on to the floor with Neville and Luna and they were soon followed by Lily and James. Remus and Dora then joined them, with Alice and Frank. And sirius and marlene soon most of the couples were on the floor, as Mason was sithing inside chair because angel ghost ho good do that dring butter bear alone arthur and filius and xenophilius and he was tell how life hade bin 39 years as ghost and matthew was showing cool magic charm spell to Benjy and Caradoc rest and michell was drinking wisky with Dedalus and oliver sr and adam bons and max was showing hermione and other girls realy cool magicall creatures book read down him self when he was inside wizard world australian and when was posed wizard missing on picture and milo do ing same thing as Florence friend try flaurs with max and milo as she try put love potion inside there butterbear drinks for doris and Camile but faild milo and max are both master in Occlumency and Legilimency ever sins both 5 year old studie it add home like snape and so back fire on isaac and reed grap them both start dancing with them and dudley and Sophia included. A few minutes later it ended to a fast song where most of the kids and teenagers ran on for and when that finished a medium speed song. Lily Luna dragged her father on the dance floor and stood on his feet. Harry spun her a round and moved his feet around, Ginny laughing at his bad dancing skills with his daughter but Lily Luna seemed to be having fun. Lily and James were watching their son dance with his daughter with amusement.

Remus and Dora were watching Teddy dance with Bill Weasley's eldest daughter Victoire, which meant victory, Harry had told them, it was fitting to as her birthday was the day of Voldemorts defeat. The two teenagers were laughing at their attempts to dance.

"That's his girlfriend," Ginny told them sitting next to Dora and Rowan. "They've just started going out."

wow really does look like her mothner flaur doas she not rowan said to thonks her best friend and Tulip

Soon the two laughing teenagers came and sat next to them. When the song finished Victoria got up to go with her parents but before she left she kissed Teddy's cheek making him and his hair go red. Remus and Dora had to stifle their laughter and matthed with Benjy and Caradoc joing them as wel

There were still a few people sitting and talking mainly the dead and a few family members. Most, however, were dancing and laughing. There were drinks going around the room so people like Sirius were getting steady drunker but luckily nothing got out of hand.

Snape sat in the corner most of the time his eyes focused on Lily who talk to marlene and alice about good old days byfor first wizard war with a frown but sometimes his eyes flickered to Lily Luna, who except the eyes looked like a young Lily Evans. Lily, however, didn't notice her old friends eyes on her continoue talk to alice and marlene but her husband did. James noticed Snape watching her and it made him realize that, even after all these years, he still loved her as much as he did in school and it didn't make James a very happy man. Lily felt him tense up after done speaking to marlene and alice and asked him what was wrong which drew his attention away from Snape and back to her, he smiled and told her nothing was wrong, assuring her he was fine. _Honesty may be the best policy but not about something like thi_s, James thought.

Eventually Sirius got so drunk that Marlene damed james and Harry to escort him to his room and were about to come back when they heard someone crying in a room next to the ball room. They looked at each other before opening the door, crouched against the furthest wall from the door, was a small figure. She had red hair, obviously a Weasley, but it wasn't Ginny or Rose or Molly so James was a loss. Harry edged closer with James following little behind. When they got close enough Harry realized that it was Roxanne, George's daughter.

"Get George," Harry whispered to James. "She's his daughter."

James nodded and exited the room leaving Harry and Roxanne alone. Harry took another step towards her and crouched down. She lifted her head and he saw tears running down her face, Harry wiped her face with his thumbs smiling but looking worried.

"Roxie, sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked. She just shook her head. "Roxanne, my dad's gone to get yours, all right?"

She nodded and knowing how private his niece was Harry sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around. Shifting slightly she wrapped hers around his waist and buried her head in his robes, Harry tightened his grip around her and gently rocked from side to side, knowing it would do know good to speak. A few minutes later George and his wife, Angelina, came in followed by max and milo ghosts.

"Roxanne?" Angelina called through the room. "Harry?"

"We're at the back," Harry muttered. "Lumos."

The room bighted in the blue-ish light of Harry's wand. George and Angelina came rushing over to their daughter, Angelina taking her daughter from Harry.

"What's wrong?" George mouthed over his wife's head.

Harry shrugged before smiling slightly and leaving. He heard George mutter the same spell to give them some light as he shut the door.

"Nox," Harry whispered before stowing his wand in his robes, by his chest, and entering the ball room. James and Ginny were waiting for him just inside the door both looking worried.

"Is she alright?" Ginny asked concerned for her neice shinning in her voice.

"I don't know," Harry said shaking his head. "She wouldn't tell me, she seemed to want George, though, so maybe."

"Yeah," Ginny sighed as Harry trailed off. "She's probably not feeling well, she's been ill a lot recently remember?"

Harry nodded after a while George came in. Harry went over to him, a questioning look on his face.

"They're going home," he said. "She's feeling really sick. Have you seen Fred?"

"Which one?" Ginny asked coming up behind Harry. "Is Roxanne alright?"

"She will be," George said. "They're going home now, get her in bed. I'm supposed to say goodbye for us and get Fred home as well ."

"Okay," Ginny hug him tightly. "Give her a hug and kiss from us. The families all over there, both Fred's included."

"Thanks," he smiled at Harry before walking towards the family.

"Poor, Roxie," Harry sighed. "I hope she gets over this."

"What's wrong with her?" James asked.

"She's got this illness, it makes her feel sick and weak," Ginny said sadly before turning frustrated. "We don't even know what it is so we can't find a solution, magic or muggle. It's not life-threatening, thank merlin."

That toobad other i good have help her illnis max said

Max your not healder like are sister milo said

Harry ran his hand through his hair which made James laugh. Max and milo both rolled there eyes and Ginny and Harry looked at him in shock, confusion and annoyance .

"No, no, no, sorry," he said, realizing what they thought. "It's just; don't let your mother catch you doing that, Harry."

"Why?" he asked confused, his hand frozen in his hair.

"It annoys her so much," James said still laughing. "Although you may be fine. You could do nothing wrong in her eyes when you were younger."

Yeah did that alot durring are time add hogwart max said beging sarcastly ifen ask big sis lily go out with him ifen said no somany time got annoyed

Yeah she god soo mad add him milo said finish that hex him fuwe times ifen big sis alice and marlene annoyed by him and sirius try flurt other girls

Big sis that was guy call my mum and nevile mother harry said

That because both them where bully older slytherin stundent and lily and alice protect

"You as well, James," Lily said coming up behind him. "You couldn't discipline him to save your life and because both max and milo innocence and hade good grade ifen bullied bellatrix and herfriend some one stad up sins they first years that me and alice did because they are marlene younger brothers need learn how protect for three year until fourth year ."

Ginny and Harry laughed. They were bit different to Harry and Ginny. They were fine disciplining the kids: Ginny could yell nearly as loud as her mum, Harry, however, took the calm route. The kids weren't sure which they hated more. When their father disciplined them, he wasn't angry - he was disappointed and they hated to disappoint him. Their mother was just angry - she could yell for hours on end and destroy their eardrums. Both, however, usually resulted in loss of possessions or not being allowed to go out.

They continued talking for a while before they all went out to circulate. By 11 o'clock Harry had sent any kids at the party to bed as some were falling asleep in their chairs in the spare wing where they'd stay until their parents picked them up the next morning. By the early hours of the morning everyone had gone except the Weasleys, and mckinnons who were staying in the same wing as the children.

Soon Harry and Ginny were left looking at a messy ball room dreading how long it'd take to clean up. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and she lent her head on his shoulder

"Go to bed," he said, she looked at him. "I can take care of this, go to bed ifen canot do this alone can alwaes aunt marlene and vher brother help sins they ghost ho dont need sleep ."

"Harry," she said in her 'you-are-crazy but fine ' voice once she felt us

And then marlene float inside ball room with her five brothers as all hold ghost wand right behide her as said need help harry take care this my goddaugther just go to bed

Why god this harry and wil take care of it you go on get bed wel why call fuwe of are friend

And then both ghost of benjy and Caradoc came floathing in alon with mary and dorcas all hold there ghost wand

Wil take care of this ginny go to bed sweet heart need your rest because your alive and why dont need rest because where ghost

And sins where already death doesnot matter too ose if where awak until next day why dont get tride or past out so dont worried

Oke all leave to you guy ginny said but remember tomorrow you both show your self alone emmeline and Vivienne ghost


End file.
